The Internet of Things (IoT) presents new challenges to network and security policies, given the vast number of devices, their generally minimalistic sophistication, and their supposed ease of use (e.g., “plug and play”). Various protocols try to limit the access of IoT devices to the network, especially since an IoT device typically has a limited number of servers to which it must communicate. However, with numerous IoT devices, which each class of device communicating using different methods, it is impossible to have a predefined static access control policy throughout the network.